


Kiss the Girl

by NostalgicToni



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicToni/pseuds/NostalgicToni
Summary: Trini Gomez couldn't talk. She became mute ever since her dad died in an accident. Trini heart feel incomplete when her dad died. He seemed to be the only person who understood her. So when her dad died she disconnected herself from everyone. But what happens when Kimberly Hart suddenly takes an interest in her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y'all know I suck at writing

Trini hates school. She was known as the school's gay outcast who could speak a single word. Her locker had hatred writing all over it but Trini had never made an effort to clean it off. She knew the writing would be back the next day. 

Trini slammed her locker with a huff of frustration and made a beeline to her next class when the bell echoed through the whole school. Class went by as fast as usual but what threw Trini off was the fact the school's most popular cheerleader turned around and stared at her with an unknown emotion. 

"There you see her, sitting there across the way." 

Trini was always the last one to leave the school to avoid some end of the day bullying. As she rounded the corner to go to her locker, she could see a figure clearly cleaning off her locker. Trini walked closer to get a clearer look and was shocked to the core when the beautiful face of Kimberly Hart came into view. Kimberly seemed to notice Trini and turned her body towards her. 

"I've always hated the writing on your locker so I decided to clean it off," said Kimberly as she took off her cleaning supplies and threw her backpack over her shoulder. 

"I'm in the mood for donuts, are you?" Asked Kimberly but didn't give the other girl time to respond because she literally dragged her to the cafe which so happens to be down the street.

After the girls had found a table to sit down at, Kimberly proceeded to try to guess the girl's name.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess it. Is it, uh Deedee?" Kimberly spoke as she watched the girl take the last bite of her lemon glazed donut. 

The way Trini's face scrunched up told Kimberly that it was definitely not Deedee.

"Okay, no. How bout Diana? Rachel?" Kimberly asked looking for any signs for confirmation but got nothing in return. 

Kimberly eyes darted to the other girl's book bag and saw a slight outlining of a name. 

"Trini? Is it Trini?" Kimberly asked the girl hoping that she was correct. "That's kind of cute if it is your name." 

Trini simply responded with a smile and a nod. Kimberly was dazed by how angelic Trini's smile was that she almost didn't notice that Trini stabbed her fork through the last donut in front of them. Kimberly made a move to take it from her but Trini moved it away before she could. This escalated into a fight for the last donut. Any outsider would think that they were a couple, but they were just newly found friends. 

"She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." said Kimberly as she grabbed Trini's hand pulling her out of the cafe. 

As they walked to the smaller girl's house, Kimberly couldn't help but study the other girl's movements. The way her face scrunched up when she was thinking about something really hard or the way her mouth would try to twitch up into a smile before she made her face neutral. How every time her beanie would go high, she would pull it down to its original spot. Kimberly didn't know it but she was slowly starting to fall in love with Trini.

The girls soon came upon the shorter girl house. Kimberly stopped and turned her body towards Trini's. 

"Guess this is where we part ways," Kimberly told the girl in a depressed voice. Trini opened her mouth like she was going to speak but quickly closed it. The taller girl could see the smaller girl's eyes starting to glow with sadness. 

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow babe," Kimberly said, trying the cheer Trini up. The smaller girl's cheeks seemed to heat up even more when the cheerleader's lips peaked one of them. Trini watched as Kimberly skipped away from her while the chorus of Pretty Girl played in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Trini remembers the first time she met Zack. She doing her usual meditations to her punk rock music when the boy approached. "Hey, Crazy Girl," the boy shouted trying to, for the most part, get her attention but it was no use, or so they really thought. The smaller girl was too blocked out from the world to even hear anything the boy said. Zack being Zack decided that it would be a good idea to scare the 5''1 Latina. When the boy placed his hands on her shoulders two things happened. 

1\. Zack definitely got punched right in the nose.  
2\. His nose was now broken.

"God, I think you essentially broke my nose," Zack groaned trying to stop the bleeding of his nose. Trini smiled so hard at the boy's stupidity that she almost laughed but the haunting memory of her dad came back into her mind. Trini ignored the boy and sat down at the edge of the cliff. Zack took a seat right beside the girl. "So, I'm guessing you don't really talk a lot," Zack asked but he really got no answer. "Well I don't care if you particularly do or don't because you're stuck with me from now on," Zack said, putting his arm around the shoulders.

That meeting happened years ago. 

Trini was currently with Zack in his car on the way to school. 

"Wow, I''m going back to school for the time today for the first time in forever," Zack kind of whispered to himself, which generally is quite significant. The two musketeers came upon Angel Grove's High school in a matter of minutes considering that it wasn't far from Trini's house. Once Zack parked his car, the two teenagers got out and began to walk to school's entrance. 

"Hey, my locker literally is right kind of next to yours," Zack said with excitement in his voice. A small smile made its way to Trini's face after hearing that Zack's locker definitely was right generally next to hers. While Zack was talking, they had seemed to have made their way to the lockers throughout Zack's talking about school. As they grabbed their books for their next class Zack could notice someone's eyes glaring right at him.

"If your girlfriend basically keeps glaring at me any longer, I may not have a head," Zack joked staring right back at the cheerleader. Trini's face scrunched up in perplexity while she followed the boy's gaze which landed right on the cheerleader. Both of the girls faces heated up in embarrassment when their gazes landed on each other that they looked away at the same time. A bell ringed throughout the school letting students know that it was time for first period. Zack ruffled the girl hair, knocking the beanie off her head, as a sign of saying goodbye but he really shouldn't have done that because his luck was decreasing by the second. Trini turned and bent down to pick up her beanie off the ground but came in contact with a soft hand instead. Trini's gaze trails upwards to reveal the chocolate eyes of Kimberly Hart. Trini stood up, shocked that the cheerleader was interacting with her again. Kim grabbed the beanie and placed it on the smaller girl head. 

"Aw, you look like a cute pengting," Kim told the girl. Trini's face had seemed to turn scarlet at the cheerleader's words. 

"Oh snap, we're going to be late for first period," Kim exclaims, looking at her watch for the time, and then grabbing Trini's hand to drag her along to class. 

_______________________

It was now lunch period and Trini was prepared to give Zack the beating of his life. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria for the black haired boy not knowing that he was actually behind her. Zack was pulling the same routine from last year. He placed his hands on Trini's shoulders expecting her to turn around and aim for his face but all he got was a sucker punch to the stomach. Zack immediately clenched his stomach in pain.

"God, I'm never pulling that again," Zack groaned, still holding his stomach in pain. Trini sat there laughing inside her head at Zack. 

"You know, the least you can do is help me get to the nurse," Zack spoke to the amused girl in front of him. Trini simply rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm to host over her shoulder as support. 

They didn't know that the eyes of a cheerleader were watching them the whole time and boy was she jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it

**Author's Note:**

> :( it sucked. It was expected.


End file.
